


Shower

by paranoidangel



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth settles back in to Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for The Return part 2

Elizabeth was unpacking when the chimes at her door sounded. She was surprised and pleased when she opened it to find Jack on the other side.

"I thought you'd gone." Even though she'd wanted to do more, she'd hugged him goodbye, which was all she'd felt comfortable doing in the open. Gossip travelled fast in Atlantis and she had no wish to be a part of it.

He shook his head. "I thought I'd stay another night, make sure you're all settled in." He looked over her shoulder to see the rest of her room, which looked much as it had when he was last here. It wasn't that easy to remember where everything went, especially when there were so many other things to do. "Which you are."

She smiled at him, although she hadn't stopped since the city was hers again. Somehow, she was now embracing all the little things that usually drove her crazy. "My shower is particularly good."

"It is?" He raised his eyebrows.

"And big enough for two." She took a step back to give him space to enter her room.

The door was still closing behind him as he held her close and kissed her.


End file.
